Of Christmas Trees And Demons
by Niknakz93
Summary: It's Christmas time in New York, and Jace is stuck on what to get Clary for a present. And something simple just won't cut it. Maybe some Santa lingerie and a lock on the bedroom door will? -Clace- Fluff with lemons.
1. God rest ye' merry Shadowhunters

**Of Christmas Trees And Demons.**

_Well, a TMI Christmas fic! It'll lead up to Christmas. Expect heavy snogging and maybe, just maybe… smut. Oh who am I kidding? Of course there will be smut. AU-ish at times, with no fixed timeset from which book this is set in. Hope you like and Merry Christmas to you all! I hope you like and leave a review! X_

**-For my lovely ladies. They know who they are-**

**-x-**

"_I still don't get why I had to come."_

"_You really don't want to have to wait til' the last moment to get your presents do you?"_

Jace silently sulked as he and Clary walked together along the New York sidewalk, Clary next to getting shoved aside by the sheer volume of the crowd. Jace never answered as he paused to yank her petite form over to him and took her arm in his own so she didn't get carried away. He steered them into the nearest shop, eyes hovering a second too long on the lingerie clad models in the window.

Clarys hair was messed up at the back, the light causing it to look more ginger than it should have been. With a quiet groan, she stepped inside the store and glanced around while telling the young man behind her. "Right. Isabelle first. What would she want?"

"Puppies in a tutu."

Clary ignored Jaces comment, knowing he wasn't taking the whole Christmas thing seriously at all which made her guess "You don't like Christmas?"

Jace tore his eyes from the other lingerie model next to the door to answer her with "Not particularly. Isabelle always insists we put up a tree."

They said nothing else as they walked over to the escalator and moved to the upper floor where Jace stopped dead, looking as if he might make a run for it at the sight of the dresses. Short cocktail ones to the knees, long flowing ball gowns of all colors.

"If you knock me out right this moment-" Jace started in a mutter, but Clary clamped a hand over his mouth and scoffed. "Come on Scrooge."

He just watched her with a raised eyebrow as she walked over to the nearest aisle, her Christmas tree earrings swinging a little and picked up a short gold colored dress and hung it from a finger to show him. Jace was silent and Clary pressed him "Well?"

"You're seriously asking me to give an opinion on a dress? Okay then-" Clary watched his eyes flicker in a mischievous way. "I'd prefer it if it was on the floor around your feet."

Clary flushed at his words, hastily sticking it back on the railing and letting her fingers sort through the sizes, deliberately not pulling out another short number just because of the expression Jace would have on his face. His devilishly handsome features would be sporting a grin.

Jace stayed silent as they walked around, occasionally nodding as she held up a dress. The quicker they got through this torture the better.

In the end, they rejoined the bustle of the sidewalk with empty arms and Jace took control, grabbing Clarys hand and next to dragging her through the crowds to the Rockefeller Center, stopping them before the tree where he let her go. Clary gave up trying to sort her messy hair out, accepting Jaces warm trapper hat and shoved it over her ears, letting out a long breath that made her feel like some dragon when it seemed like smoke escaped her. She glanced up at the tree that was lit up, the lights sparkling through the dusk that was swiftly falling upon the city. Something at the back of Clarys mind reminded her that the monsters would be on the prowl by now. Even at Christmas time.

"Is Santa real?" She asked Jace now, so suddenly that it took him aback and he blinked before answering. "You believe in Santa?"

"No. Not since I caught Luke when I was eight. He was setting up the presents around the base of our Christmas tree at two in the morning."

"There's no Santa, Clary."

"Did you kill him?" Clary asked, pretending to sound distraught. Jace knew she was playing, so he did too with his answer of "Isabelle stabbed him."

"In the face?"

"In the face."

The shivers that had been trying to escape Clary were nonexistent now she had the already warm hat on, gazing up at Jace with his rough blonde hair tangling in the biting wind. He reminded her of a lion, lazing its day away on some Savannah plain with his matching hair.

As she glanced to the gigantic tree, her eyes flickered to the fiber optic angels with their horns, finding it amusing how there was a pair of half angels before them. But then she told Jace "I'm here this Christmas, doesn't that instantly make it better?"

Jace was silent at that, leaning down a little to press a soft kiss to Clarys forehead, replying against her freezing skin with "Immensely."

Clary let her arms twine around his neck, capturing his chilled lips to her own for a moment before muttering against them. "I think it's going to snow. Can we head back? I'm freezing?"

"Sure. I'll grab us a taxi."

* * *

She was still going over Christmas present ideas in her mind when they arrived at Clarys house, tripping a little as she got out of the taxi. So much to buy, only a few weeks to go.

Clary had reached the front door, turning to Jace to ask him what Alec might want for his present when lips crashed to her own, taking her aback for a start, but she soon softened to his touch. Jace skimmed his hands down her coat adorned sides, pausing as Clary reached behind her and unlocked the front door, stepping inside and feeling the wall against her back and the sound of the door being hastily closed as his lips assaulted her own once more, her scarf and hat falling, tugged onto the floor.

Jace stopped now and Clary breathed out against his lips, "Maybe we should press pause?" making him cock his head a little as he tugged his own scarf off. Clary glanced down- mundane clothes of black jeans and a matching tight jumper topped off with a dark grey short trenchcoat suited him. Suited him too much. He nodded at Clarys words and shrugged off his coat, hanging it up before stepping into the living room.

"What?" Clary frowned as he leaned against the doorframe like some cowboy with his arms folded watching her. Jace shrugged a little, eyes flickering over to the Christmas tree that was currently turned off, the red baubles glinting in the last few rays of the sun. "Nothing. It's just… extra Christmas-fied in here. Where's Jocelyn anyway?"

Clary glanced around now, frowning lightly as she walked into the kitchen and spotted the bright yellow Post-It note on the fridge, reading that she'd be back later that night. In silence, Clary switched the heating on and rubbed her palms together to warm them. When she failed, Jace took them into his own and rubbed them with a chuckle of "Better?"

"Much." Clary smiled, glancing down their hands when she said "How long are you staying? Don't they need you back at the-" but she was silenced by a hard kiss, hands tightening over her own as he pulled away to reply with "You'd think Christmas would be a busy time for us, but it's the opposite."

"So you get a Christmas break?"

"Of a sort. Unless Santa 'Claws' appears."

Clary rolled her eyes at his remark, allowing him to tug her closer by hooking his thumbs into the loops of her jeans while she suggested "Mom's not back until later." But it was Jace who tugged her upstairs, the bedroom door already open as they locked lips once more, Clary let her arms twine their way around his neck again, kissing him with a passion that made butterflies erupt in her stomach, even more so when Jace rested a hand atop her stomach and pushed her onto the bed with ease.

"This is only a single." Clary breathed against his lips, heart next to hammering against her chest as her fingers slipped up the bottom of his dark woolly jumper and teased it up over his head. Her eyes flickered down to his bare chest, staring with appreciative eyes and letting a finger trail up over the defined contours that made her heart skip a beat. Such perfection should be illegal.

"I don't mind." Jace replied, voice low with an edge of huskiness as he allowed her to flip them over and seat herself upon his hips, tossing his jumper aside onto the floor as Clary placed her hands upon his perfectly smooth stomach, feeling a light shudder shoot through him. It felt good, knowing she had that kind of effect on him. From her cold hands or just her touch in general, she couldn't discern which was responsible as she leaned down until their lips were touching, gentle for a start until Jace raised a hand and fisted it in her hair to pull her closer and deepen the kiss in an instant.

It was when his other hand went to Clarys own jumper, the kisses becoming more and more fervid that the front door slammed closed, making the pair of them freeze- was she back already-? Footsteps up the stairs made her look around and immediately flush a deep tomato color as she spied the form of Luke in the doorway, an eyebrow raised at the scene before him. Jace lying on his back upon the messed up bed covers. His chest bare and heaving with Clary sat atop his hips and hands resting upon his own- they were frozen at the hem of her own jumper. But Clary, her face couldn't have been redder than a tomato. It was impossible from how deep a shade of red she was. Both of their hair was in desperate need of a brush through.

As Clary went to get off Jace, Luke just raised a hand and went in amusement. "Don't stop on my account. But-" the front door shutting made him pause, then add. "Jace, I'd definitely get a shirt on and both of you sort your hair out before-" he was interrupted again by the voice from downstairs calling _"Clary?"_

He walked out without another word and shut the door, leaving Clary a dark red color from embarrassment. Jace sat up now, Clary shifting back to sit crosslegged upon the covers while he tugged his jumper back on, replying hastily to her mother with "Up here! Hang on a moment."

"You look like a live flame with that red face and the hair." Jace commented, perching himself at the end of the bed in case a certain someone walked in. But then he rethought his situation and decided to press a kiss to Clarys forehead, promising her he'd be back later before sneaking downstairs and out the front door before anyone could notice. The last thing he wanted was to get banned from the house. Yes, him and Clary alone in her room, it was going to be frowned upon… but at least it had been Luke who had spied them and not Jocelyn.

There would be screeching for sure. They both knew it.

* * *

Jace was lying upon his bed, feet bare and eyes closed when his door was shoved roughly open. He opened a lazy eye and commented on Isabelles presence with "You mind? I was getting my beauty sleep."

She scoffed and plonked herself down next to him on the bed where she replied with "You're going to be asleep forever then."

"You're so funny Izzy that I forgot to laugh."

A pause, then Isabelle asked him with a raised eyebrow. "Did you get me a Christmas present?"

"Nope."

"Give me a clue!"

"What the hell do I get Clary?" Jace wondered aloud now to himself, letting both of his eyes open and stare up at the plain ceiling. He'd never thought about looking while they were out shopping… because they were mundie shops. It had never registered in his mind.

Isabelle examined a flawless nail on her hand as she tutted out. "You don't know what she likes?"

"Of course I do."

"Name her favorite color."

Jace was silent, and Isabelle suggested in an innocent voice. "A room?" at that, he frowned and sat up to gaze steadily at her. She was wearing a sweater with, may the Angel help him… a reindeer with a red nose. Must be a mundie thing she'd found. Or Simon, in which case he changed that to 'a geeky nerdy vampire thing.' Wow. He'd really gotten under her skin.

"What do you mean exactly?"

Isabelle blinked innocently. "Boy meets girl. Girl meets boy. Clothes come off…"

He certainly understood now, fighting the urge to roll his eyes as he lay back down. "I wonder what happens next (!)" Jace muttered afterwards, eyes once more staring at the ceiling while trying not to imagine Clary naked. He swallowed hard but as secretly as he could make it, knowing Isabelle was probably staring, looking for evidence that she'd hit the nail on the head.

She had, and she just slid gracefully to her feet and told him just before she walked out of the door, an innocent look about her face. "Rock her world for Christmas and you won't need to get her a present. If you're good, she might even forget about a material gift."

Jace just stared at the door as it closed, cocking a brow in disbelief. Typical Isabelle there. But still, the idea stayed in his mind, and he was just a teenager...

So the idea sounded pretty good, and the mental planning began.

_-Thank you for reading and reviews much loved!-_


	2. Rocking Around The Christmas Tree

_Thank you so much for the lovely reviews ^-^I'm glad you all like my attempt at a TMI fic. So here's the next! Thanks again my lovelies and the next should be up soon enough! Reviews much loved! x_

* * *

The next afternoon, Clary sighed as she tugged her shirt off over her head, groaning as it got stuck under her chin. As she succeeded in tossing it aside, she shut the door of the bathroom, wishing the lock was fixed. She'd have to ask Luke or someone to do it. The last thing she wanted was someone wandering in while she was naked. Oh god…

The shower was already running as she unhooked her bra and shimmied her jeans off, followed by the rest of her clothes. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Clary stepped into the shower and slid the glass door closed. As she stepped into the warm water, she let her eyes close and clenched them shut as the water washed over her face, smoothing her hair back with her hands.

All that could be heard was the rushing of water until she thought she heard the door open. Clary groaned and yelled. "Occupied! Out!"

There was silence, so she assumed that they'd taken the hint. But then cold hands touched her waist and she screamed, only to have a hand clamp over her mouth, lips at her ear saying quietly. "Come on now. I'm not that scary, am I?"

Clary rolled her eyes in silence, letting out a quiet sigh as he removed his hand before finally replying with. "Jace. Just… wait a moment-" she spun around in his arms, freezing as she realized that he was as bare as her. Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized, raising her arms to cover herself and hissing out "Leave-! Just… out-!" Clary realized she was blushing, and that Jace hadn't moved an inch as the water poured all over him, his golden hair plastered to his head. Golden eyes were almost glowing, but they weren't looking down at her.

Jace said nothing but just leaned forwards, pressing his lips to her own with the lightest of kisses and Clary felt herself relaxing, her hands falling from her chest to settle over his hands still upon her hips. A light sigh of satisfaction fell from her lips before she muttered against his own. "Did you deliberately wait until mom and Luke left?"

"Yes." Jace replied, raising a hand to wind it into her sopping hair and press a harder kiss to her lips, swallowing hard before adding. "I had business to finish."

Those five words made Clarys heart skip a beat, her breathing halting for a moment and voice unsteady for the briefest of moments. Jace was a master of noticing all the little things around him, so each one of her reactions was like a flare at midnight. Clary let a hand travel up his muscled, wet chest to wrap around his neck. No one was home; her mom and Luke had headed out somewhere. The chances of someone walking in on them was so slim that she allowed Jace to push her against the tiled wall, next to crashing his lips to her own while a violent shiver shot down Clarys spine from the coldness of the tiles.

As he pressed his body, glorious and bare against her own, Clary heard a low moan echo off the tiles around her. It took her a moment to realize it had slipped from her own mouth. She hadn't even been aware of it. But she was aware of the hands that took a hold of her waist and hitched her up onto hips where she instinctively let out a gasp. It was a mixture of the closeness, that sinfully good feeling of his body pressed so hard to her own that the butterflies in her stomach next to exploded and vanished. And just how perfect this moment was. So perfect that a flicker at the back of her mind told her that good things never lasted long. So she was better off making the most of this situation while it lasted.

Clary let a hand slide up his lean back, feeling the muscles move under her fingers. Jaces lips, hungry and hot were at her neck, causing her to tilt her head with eyes fluttering closed in contentment to rest against the cool of the tiles. As her hand slid up his chest once more, she felt the hammering of his heart. So familiar and frantic.

He was hesitating though; Clary could feel it on his lips and careful movements as one of his hands held her firmly at the waist, the other flat against her stomach with splayed fingers. Was he as nervous as she felt? Did he feel that line that Clary did, the one where she knew if they stepped over it, there would be no going back?

Clary caught sight of his eyes as he removed his hungry lips from her neck, feeling everything around her just kinda tune out; he was staring at her with almost golden eyes filled with love and wanting… as if she was the only thing in the world he could see or even cared about.

It made the muscles of her stomach tighten sharply, heart truly starting to gallop against her chest.

As his lips returned to her neck, Clary sighed out, hating herself for ruining this perfect moment. "As much as I would love to stay in here all day, I have to go with Simon to go pick out a tree."

"You're leaving me and this divine shower to go pick out a measly tree with a vampire?" He breathed against her lips, scowling lightly. Clary raised her hands and cupped his face into them, letting her eyes flutter closed as she kissed him with the lightest of touches.

Jace let her down from his hips, failing to disguise a hard swallow as he glanced down at Clarys bare form; it was the first time they'd seen the other in all their naked glory and Jace especially didn't want to lose this perfect moment. He just groaned against her lips and Clary suggested "I'd say come with us, but I doubt-"

"What else am I going to do all day? Sit in the kitchen and wait for Isabelle to poison me with some concoction that came to her in a dream?"

Clary laughed under her breath at that, letting her eyes flutter closed once more as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips once more and told him "This sounds like the most normal day we've ever had beginning."

"Can I behead him if he starts to rui-" Clary pressed her lips harder to his own, silencing him as she ran a hand up his firm side, a finger lightly trailing its way up his spine. She had half a mind to cancel Simon, to stay here all day long. The temptation was hard to fight, but in the end Clary muttered against Jaces lips. "I need to dry my hair. And yours will take just as long knowing you."

Jace couldn't help but chuckle under his breathe as she switched the shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her. A thought flashed through his mind where he wanted to pounce on her and tug that towel away, but he resisted as he climbed out and grabbed a towel too, mimicking her actions as he picked up another towel and rubbed it to his head until it was half dry.

"What's on your mind?" Clary asked as she finished blow-drying her hair, running her fingers through the now silky smooth strands until she came across a knot and brushed it out. Jace had been staring at her for next to five minuets in silence. But he finally came back to life as he replied with a quiet laugh. "If I go into detail, I'm afraid you won't leave this room until tomorrow at the latest."

Those words made Clary burn in the cheeks and she just told him in a quiet, laughing voice to disguise the mixture of nerves and wanting lacing it. "Can you at least attempt to control your thoughts?"

"Sorry, it's like asking Simon to not be a geek."

"Impossible."

"You got that right." Jace chuckled and raised a hand to flick the stray strands of now dry gingery hair from Clarys eyes. He turned away now and dropped the towel so it fell to his feet and stepped out of it while Clarys eyes lingered upon the more than enticing form walking away from her.

If her cheeks ever stopped being so very red, Clary knew it would be a miracle.

**-OfChristmasTreesAndDemons-**

_"He's not coming is he?"_

_"Yes. Budge over."_

Simon scowled as Jace flashed him an almost innocent grin and climbed into the back, hissing out "Don't you have demons to slay?"

"Nope, sorry. You've been graced with my presence for the day." Jace blinked at him before added. "Be honored."

"It's simply not possible." Simon retorted, feeling annoyed- he'd borrowed Erics van to share it with a pair of lovebirds? Great. Just great. He started up the van and pressed his foot to the pedal a little too hard and Jace looked down to disguise a snigger. Clary just poked him in the side and he shot her a look complete with raised eyebrow and she rolled her eyes.

Simon was wishing someone would shoot him the entire way to the garden center and as he parked up, he noticed that Jace wearing dark blue jeans and a tight white t-shirt with black leather jacket. Black boots were on his feet. He looked so normal… it was unnerving.

"So where are you keeping all the weapons?" Simon asked as he locked the vans door and Jace nodded down to his feet. "Boots are excellent for concealing blades. Stele in the left, normal blade in the right."

"Wow. Remind me to kick you in the balls if the need arises then. Don't want to break my leg." Simon commented under his breathe and Clary rolled her eyes, hearing Jace laugh out "You touch me there vampire and you'll spend eternity without your own. I swear."

Simon just grumbled out that he was going to find assistance to lead him to the tree section he'd seen in a magazine and was gone, leaving Jace to say to Clary in a totally nonchalant tone. "I still fail to see how you can be friends with such an imbecile. It's like becoming a vampire made him even more ann-" but the rest of his words were silenced by Clary smashing her mouth to his own.

They kissed passionately for a moment, Jace leading them behind a gigantic Christmas tree that was lit up by blue fairy lights and took her face into his hands, muttering against her lips. "You truly have no idea how much I love you Clary."

She felt a smile creeping onto her face at that, raising her hands and resting them over his own, letting her thumb run gently over his knuckles as she replied just as quietly. "The same. So much."

Jaces cheeks hadn't hurt like this before, ever in his life; they were sore from how much grinning he'd been doing. And he didn't regret it one bit. He liked the ache of his facial muscles. He glanced up at the Christmas tree now and raised a hand, plucking a bauble in the shape of a star and handed it to her with "My life was like a dark, starless night before you came along."

Clary took the star and ran her finger over its smooth surface before laughing out, looking up at him "That was the most romantic thing you've ever said, isn't it?"

"It hurt to even say that." Jace chuckled, wrinkling his nose in mock disgust. But he just couldn't be serious with her when her smile was this wide. It was an angel's smile. And he felt like a devil, corrupting her… with no regrets. He looked up at the giant tree now and cocked his head a little at it. "What do you want for Christmas?"

Clary blinked at that and shook her head a little. "I've no idea. Surprise me?"

At that, Jace cocked a brow and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "Really? Because I kinda have something in mind already."

"Oh? Can I get a clue?"

"You'll love it. I assure you."

Clary was curious as she prodded his lean arm with a finger, commenting with "How can you be so sure?"

"Oh just trust me." Jace grinned, almost devilishly as he touched his lips back to his own, staring at Simon as he trudged back to where they were stood, glancing down at the star in Clarys hand for a moment before saying "It's not in stock yet."

"So you mean to say-" Jace started in a gruff, annoyed tone as he stepped behind Clary and let his arms sneak their way around her waist, "-that you pulled me and Clary out of the shower, ruined plans for a night in for nothing?"

Simon made a noise that was between disgust and disbelief as he turned around on the balls of his feet and was gone in a flash. Clary fought the urge to giggle as Jace pressed a kiss to her temple, a smile spreading across her face-

It had been so long since she'd felt this… normal.

She liked it.

_-Thank you for reading! Drop a review? ^-^ -_


	3. Diving Into The Deep End

_Happy New Year! Well, 2013 is here, and I hope it's an amazing year for you all! Anyway, here's the next chapter! Sorry if there's any mistakes, it's pretty darn early. Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, faves and alerts! From the 5__th__ January, I should be able to reply to your reviews ^-^ drop me some more? Thank you! X_

* * *

"You have _never _been to a theme park before-?" Simon looked almost horrified. "Or… or a water park?"

Jace cocked a brow at the vampire. "Can't say I have."

"That's just… there's no excuse for it!"

Clary just sat upon the bed with Isabelle watching the pair in amusement as she picked at a stray white thread from Jace's duvet. Simon and Isabelle were going to a water park. Isabelle had had no idea just what it was, and caused him to invade Jace's bedroom where he and Clary had been discussing plans for the day. When Simon asked Jace if he knew this water park was, he had no idea either.

"So… what, Shadowhunters don't have swimming pools?" Simon scowled out and Jace laughed. "Of course we know what _swimming pools _are."

"Please tell me you know what a beach is."

Jace started sniggering, and Isabelle suppressed a giggle as she said "Jace's favorite hotspot if I remember correctly."

"Hot spot?" Clary asked in confusement and Jace rolled his eyes, ignoring the stares he was getting as he muttered out "Girls. Bikinis. Leave me alone, I'm seventeen."

"Remind me never to take you to a beach." Clary said in a sweet voice and Jace snorted out. "I'd be staring at you the whole time, imagining myself yanking your-"

"Whoa. _Whoa. _TMI. _TMI._" Simon gagged out, causing Jace to say in a snap "You dare throw up on my bed or my floor and I'll be using your head as a mop."

"You really think my hair is that long?" Simon asked in faux wonder, raising a hand to tug at his brown locks. Clary found it hilarious, the way Jace was giving the vampire the dirtiest look possible. "Why don't we come along?" she suggested now, grinning at Simon and Isabelle. The girl's eyes flashed with excitement, looking to Jace who immediately said, getting to his feet. "Whoa. No."

Clary frowned. "Why not? You _can _swim, can't you?"

"Of course." Jace bristled. "Every single Shadowhunter can _swim._"

"You don't have Spongebob Square Pants swim shorts do you?" Simon asked with amusement lacing his voice, causing Clary to almost choke- the mental image would forever be burnt onto the inside of her skull.

"I don't even _want _to know what that is." Jace scoffed out, ignoring Isabelle who looked towards Simon as if she wanted to ask. Clary just shot her a _don't ask _expression and she bit her lip, fighting the question back.

"At least I know what to get you for Christmas now." Simon said in a cheerful voice, causing Jace to say in a grumpy voice "I wasn't aware my room became meeting central. Out. All of you except for Clary."

Simon was about to make some innuendo on safe sex when Isabelle grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him out, calling to Jace that they were leaving in an hour if he and Clary wanted to come. She was off to pester Alec into coming as well.

As soon as the door snapped shut, Clary's eyes followed Jace as he walked over to his bookshelf and prodded a book that was sticking out a centimeter too much back in place, asking "Why don't you want to go? It'll be fun."

"I just don't feel like it."

Clary rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin atop a pillow that she tugged forwards. "You've gone from cheery to gloomy in five seconds."

"I couldn't swim well when I was a boy. So my 'father' raised the barriers around the pool and didn't let me out until the next morning. I was treading water all night long."

"That's how you… learnt how to swim?"

Jace shrugged. "He said it was a surefire way for me to learn fast. And he was right."

With a sigh, Clary shook her head "You don't have to go if you don't want to." She kept her eyes fixed upon his golden own as he knelt down before her, taking her hands into his calloused own, raising each of her hands to his lips. "Nah, I'll come." Jace told her quietly, kissing each of Clary's fingertips with a smile.

"Sure?"

"And miss the chance to see you in skimpy swimwear? By the Angel. I'd castrate myself if I missed that."

Clary blushed, nipping gently at his lips "Well that was easy."

"Can you tell me what Spongebob is?"

"_You'll find out at Christmas."_

**-OfChristmasTreesAndDemons-**

The water park was noisy as Simon pulled into the parking lot, a bunch of pretty young girls sat in their open top cars were chatting to each other, the four of them pretty with flawless blonde hair, boobs Clary wished she had and tans. _In December? _They were dressed more for Summer.

With an appreciative eye, the girl in the passenger seat lowered her sunglasses as Jace climbed out with a bundle in his hand- a towel and swim shorts. She nudged her friend in the side and she looked around, spying Jace too.

Clary noticed them both, feeling an intense rush of jealousy as they checked out every inch of Jace. He was oblivious to the girls attention, blinking in surprise as Clary made a showing of pressing a hard kiss to his lips.

"What was that for?" he laughed out, trailing his hand down and twining it with her own. Clary just grinned at him, shaking her head, sending a sly look the girls way; they looked torn between jealousy, disgust that he was dating someone like her, and disappointment. "Nothing." She told Jace, keeping his hand firmly in her own as they walked ahead of Simon and Isabelle, who were trying and failing to lock up the van he'd borrowed for the weekend. The lock just wouldn't twist and Alec rolled his eyes, telling them to move out of the way "You're going to snap the key off Daylighter." He told Simon, locking it with ease. Simon's face went blank and Isabelle hitched her bag up onto her shoulder.

After they'd paid, Clary wondered something. "So are we just going to… go into this pool with these runes on show? Won't everyone just start staring and wonder what the hell we're on?"

Jace stopped them at the space between the male and female changing room, reaching into his towel bundle and drawing his stele out, waggling it a little. "There's a rune that can hide our Marks from mundane eyes."

"That's useful." Clary grinned, grabbing his arm and yanking him into the disabled toilets and locking it behind her while Jace switched the light on. "You do it first so I can see." She told him and Jace raised the stele, taking her arm into his hand. Clary watched him make quick work of the rune, biting her bottom lip a tiny fraction as the familiar burn spread. But then it was gone. When he was done, she took the stele and did the same to him.

"Ah-ah.' Jace chuckled as she went to unlock the door, catching her waist and tugging her close. "You forgot something."

Clary frowned- had she needed to bring something else?

Jace scoffed and raised a hand to her shoulder, pressing a brief kiss to her lips for a moment. "I'll see you in a moment." He murmured against her lips, other hand unlocking the door and letting it swing open.

Isabelle, freshly marked was waiting outside with her arms folded. "Done?" she asked impatiently with an eyebrow rising. "Simon and Alec abandoned me to go get changed. And you two sneak off to grope in the _disabled toilets._"

"We weren't _groping._" Clary muttered, feeling a blush creep into her cheeks- she should have done while she had the chance.

"Sure you weren't. Now _come on._" Isabelle insisted, grabbing hold of her hand and dragging Clary into the girls changing room with Jace watching in amusement.

**-OfChristmasTreesAndDemons-**

"_By the Angel, you're not wearing a bikini?"_

"_Izzy. I have no boobs to show off."_

"_But… _still_."_

Clary rolled her eyes as she stood there in her plain swimsuit. It was nothing special, the one she always wore when she went swimming. Compared to Isabelle's dark blue bikini that suited her figure perfectly, she felt like she was ten years old again. Clary tied her hair back into a messy bun, watching the girl braid her own back before the mirror.

"If you're worrying that Jace won't like it, stop it. He's going to be staring."

"I'm more worried what _he'll _be wearing." Clary said in response, shoving her clothes into the locker and shutting it. Oh great, her sock was hanging out the bottom. She prodded it until it went back inside.

Isabelle laughed almost melodiously, locking up her own locker. "I would be more worried about more girls staring at him."

"…you saw them too?"

"They were ogling him like…" she looked thoughtful. "Simon said something. It was like… 'The way Han checks out Leia.' I think that was her name. What does that mean?"

"Iz, you're best to ignore ninety nine percent of all things he says."

Isabelle blinked and nodded. "Okay then. Right-" she tied her towel around her waist, a grin spreading across her face. "Ready?" Clary mimicked her and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"About those girls, you shouldn't be worried or jealous." Isabelle said crisply as they stepped over towards the swimming pool entrance. "He only has eyes for you."

Clary felt a wide and genuine smile spread across her face, walking into the crowded pool area. Isabelle just looked around and spied Simon waving like a squirrel that had spotted its nut in their direction.

The girls trod across the wet tiles over to the corner where Simon was sat at the edge of the pool with his feet in the water.

_Oh god _Clary thought at the sight of Simons swim shorts _Lord Of The Rings-? No. Oh. Yes it was. Was that Legolas' face on his ass? Or Gollums?_

Simons eyes were fixed on Isabelle in her scintillating the entire way around the pool, and as soon as she came to a stop before them, he blurted out "You look beautiful." She blushed, seating herself next to Simon, slipping her bare feet into the water along with him.

As Clary stared out over the pool that was bustling with life, she felt hands touch her hips. But before she could ram her elbow backwards, lips at her ear breathed out "You look positively ravishing."

It was going to be one of them days where her blush would refuse to leave her face, she knew it.

Clary spun in his arms, eyes flickering downwards as she replied with "You don't look so bad yourself." He was wearing knee length black shorts that fit him perfectly. _Just one tug… and he'd be naked _Clary found herself thinking with no regret. Jace's golden hair was shimmering in the artificial light, his chest bare and lean. Clary let her eyes drink in the sight of him like this, only seen it once before. But not in such good light as this. His Marks were vivid and dark, the scars almost shiny she supposed.

Like some scarred, golden haired prince.

"It's rude to stare." Jace said quietly into her ear, trailing his hands lightly down her sides until they reached her hips. Clary was about to reply when Simon called for all to hear "Warning! Sexual tension at the deep end of the pool!"

_I am going to kill him _Clary thought as Jace pulled his hands away and sat down, slipping his legs into the pool with her following suit. Jace slid into the pool first that came up to the top of his arms, catching Clary as she did too, finding it deeper than she first thought.

"Hang on." Jace said in amusement as he allowed her to jump onto his back, holding her slim legs as he walked them further up the pool. "There you go." He chuckled as he dropped her off, turning to face her. Clary was pouting as she twined her fingers with Jace's own, ignoring the people around them that were splashing around. Isabelle was poking fun at Alec's swimshorts that were black and white stripes.

Simon had claimed the water volleyball area, yelling for them all to hurry up before someone else pushed in. Isabelle swam over to Clary, as graceful as a creature made for the water. All the young men around and in the pool had cast a glance or stared at Isabelle, and Simon was starting to understand how Clary had felt earlier.

Clary and Isabelle stood at the edge of the pool with the water lapping around their shoulders, watching Jace and Alec starting up a game. Simon was acting referee.

The girls watched with arched brows, Clary asking Isabelle. "Do Shadowhunters normally play water volleyball?"

"Nope. And I'm concerned."

"Why?"

"Because Alec and Jace get very competitive at things like th- _duck._" Isabelle vanished underwater, dragging Clary down with her. When they resurfaced, Clary saw why- Jace had served and Alec had hit it. Hit it way too hard so that it went off course in their direction. "Sorry!" he called to them, catching the red ball that Isabelle threw back to him.

"One to Jace!" Simon called, and Clary leaned back against the cold tiles, watching Jace grin in triumph, his golden hair plastered to his head by now. Damn. Perfection.

"You're drooling a little." Isabelle giggled out, causing Clary to wrinkle her nose and retort. "You stare at Simon."

"Well… yes. Because I'm trying to figure out what that thing on his swim shorts are."

"It's Gollum I think."

"…is that a demon name? Why does Simon have a demon on his ass?"

Clary couldn't help but laugh at that, even more so when Simon heard it as clear as day, scowling in their direction… only to get hit in the side of the face as Jace threw the ball at him, giving up the match and swimming over to Clary which effectively got rid of Isabelle.

"Did you win?" Clary asked and Jace grinned, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Of course." He replied, resting his hands at the small of her back, causing her to arch her hips a little towards him. Clary knew he'd noticed, for he stepped closer and pushed her back gently against the tiles, hands skimming down to cup her backside. "In a pool?" she muttered against his lips as she leaned forwards, Jace grinned deviously and tugged at her bottom lip for a second. "I wouldn't go that far in a public pool. Very tempting since the last time I saw you this closely, you were in my shower."

"_Your _shower? I think you mean mine." Clary grinned out, letting her arms wind around his lean shoulders. "You sneaked into my house like some rogue."

"You loved it." Jace told her quietly, letting his lips trail across her own "You wanted that rogue more than anything."

"I still want that rogue more than anything." She groaned out quietly as those lips traveled down her neck, making the water around them seem to bubble and heat up to Clary. As his teeth tugged playfully at the right thin black strap of her swim suit, Clary swallowed hard and tightened her arms around him. Teasing, in a public pool where they couldn't do anything… "Stop being so cruel." She breathed out as his hands wandered down to the backs of her thighs with the gentlest of touches. "Making me want things I can't have."

"You're welcome to have these things anytime you want." Jace said in a slightly husky tone as his hands stopped their advance. Clary was frozen on the spot, her heart racing inside her chest, her hand moving up to wind her fingers into his sopping golden locks in an attempt to distract herself from the desire, the wanting she was feeling. _It's perfectly natural to feel this way _she reminded herself _all part of growing up._

"I'll be sure to make that soon." Clary found herself replying, almost instantly feeling embarrassed inside; she wasn't one of those super pretty girls who had been eyeing him up outside, ones with confidence by the bucketload. "I'm sorry." She suddenly blurted out without meaning to, making Jace blink in surprise, his tone matching his confused expression "What for?"

"For…" she paused, knowing that it was just plain stupid to feel this way. This was Jace, not some random hook up. He loved her. That was real, more than real. "I'm not one of them girls who can make anything sound sexy. In my mind, I sound like a bullfrog when I attempt it."

"Well, you're a gorgeous bullfrog if you're going to think like that."

Clary wrinkled her nose, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips for a second before he pulled away a little to tell her "You think you have to impress me, don't you?" Jace chuckled quietly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You don't need to. I love you for _who you are_, Clary. Just be yourself."

"But I'm flawed. I'm not perfect."

"Who _is _perfect?" Jace asked, raising a hand to rest it atop her shoulder. "I'm not perfect. No one is. Your flaws, my flaws, they make us unique. I love you and your flaws. Now…" his grin was back "Still think yourself a bullfrog?"

"I've upgraded to an… um… snail."

"Better keep you away from the French then." Jace teased, pressing his lips once more to her forehead. "They love their snails. Besides, if anyone's going to have the pleasure of eating you, it's going to be me." The words had barely left his mouth when he realized the dirty double meaning in that, but before he could open his mouth to tell Clary he was actually being clean minded for once, there was a

"_I officially want to stake myself for hearing that." _

Clary was beetroot red as she turned to face Simon who had wandered over to tell them that their Marks were starting to show up- the rune that kept them invisible was only temporary. He wished he could turn into a bat or something and just fly away from this awkward moment.

"Yeah…" he just started, backing away slowly towards the ladder that led up to the side of the pool "I'm just going to get out and get changed since our time in here is up and never think or speak of that again."

Jace just whispered into Clary's ear, aureate eyes following the vampire "Is it too late to start making 'wet' jokes now? Or do you think he's still in earshot?"

She just gave up well and truly.

_-Drop a review my lovelies? Cookies for all that do ^0^ -_


	4. Wedding Bells

_And helllllllo my lovelies! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews ^-^ here is the next chapter for you all! Little filler chapter for you people to sink your teeth into. Oh, cookies for all reviewers! No, they're not poisoned. Anyway, thank you again and enjoy ^-^ x_

* * *

"_I swear there are laws that prevent a gorgeous man from being woken up so early for something like this."_

Clary just ignored the boys words as they sat in the back of Luke's pick-up truck, speeding down the New York street that wasn't yet as crowded as it would be later on. It was just gone nine in the morning, the garbage trucks ambling along at such a slow pace that Jocelyn, sat in the front with Luke, was getting frustrated and impatient. They had an appointment with the dressmakers at half past because she'd decided her train was too short for her liking, and that Clary's dress wasn't the right size.

Something that made Clary want to bang her head against the nearest wall in exasperation. She'd been offered the middle spot between them as they drove, but she shook her head with wide eyes. Hell no. Luke just muttered to her behind Jocelyn's back that Jace was on his way over, so she thankfully hopped into the back, sliding the glass panel of the drivers cab shut for silence.

A few minuets later, Jace jumped into the back next to Clary, looking bleary eyed and tousle haired.

"Come here you-" Jace went at the next red light, capturing Clary's face in his scarred hands before she could react and leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. There was a single _beep _from the car behind, making a red flush creep into Clary's cheeks as she muttered against his lips "I think they saw."

"Let them watch." Jace sniggered, tracing his thumb over her soft cheek and leaned forwards once more, placing another kiss to her lips. Clary had to constantly remind herself that they were in the back of a pick-up truck, that they had an audience of one, maybe more people behind them, and that her mother was sat less than a meter away through thin glass. If she even glanced at the rear view mirror, she would slam her foot on the breaks herself.

_She just doesn't want me to do what she did _was what Clary told herself _to get married so young, have a kid and-_ but now she realized something- she was comparing herself and Jace to when her mother and Valentine were married, or at least, together. Clary felt disgusted with herself at thinking maybe the past would repeat itself. Jace wasn't Valentine. Far, far from it.

Clary suddenly realized that she'd stopped kissing Jace back, that she was a frozen figure who seemed to be staring at his cheek.

"Back with us?" Jace asked, cocking a brow as he sat back, the light turning green. She nodded and shifted over to seat herself next to him, just laughing out lightly "Sorry. My train of thought derailed. There's just… so much to think about and try to take in these days."

"I know." Jace sighed, closing his eyes and setting his head back against the cab. There was a pause and Clary asked quietly "What's on _your _mind?"

"A little rat."

Clary blinked, letting the words spill from her mouth before she could stop them "Simon?"

Jace's eyes, dark gold in the morning light flew open at that, staring at Clary with amusement "You really think I would waste one second thinking about him?"

"You did say rat." Clary grumbled and Jace shook his head a fraction, letting his eyes close once more "No. Not Simon. This rat is white blonde and I'd like nothing more than to kill him. Again, I might add. He's a cockroach, I'm sure of it. He just won't stay _dead._"

Clary had no doubts on who he was talking about now. Her elder brother. She sighed a little, then asked "Where do you think he is now?"

"Well if I were him, I'd hole up somewhere. Lay low for a while. Sebastian isn't stupid; he's going to build up his army of backward Shadowhunters. Make it so big that he thinks no one will dare challenge him."

Clary let the words sink in, saying quietly "We've not seen the last of him."

"We may have won the battle, but the war is far from over."

There was silence, but then Jace opened his eyes once more and reached forwards, tugging Clary's small form into his arms, changing the subject swiftly "So, what am I getting for Christmas? It's only a week away."

"Well it wouldn't be a surprise then, would it?" Clary retorted with a snigger, internally swearing- she'd not had chance to buy anything for anyone yet. And she wanted Jace's to be special… somehow. "What about mine hmm?"

_It's… in the works. _Was what he wanted to reply with, but felt bad; Jace was in the same predicament. All these ideas in his head, but none of them solid. No matter what he did, he couldn't get Isabelle's idea of just grabbing them a room for the night out of his head. It was awful, he knew it was. No, what he needed was something for the both of them. _Just _the both of them.

The idea clicked into his head instantly _a holiday. _No one to burst in on them, and nothing but the others company.

A wide grin spread across Jace's face as he leaned down, whispering into Clary's ear "Nosy."

"You mean you actually _have_ something for me-?"

"Yes I do." He snorted "you sound shocked."

Clary bit her bottom lip to stop a laugh escaping her, shaking her head a little, ignoring the lips that were traveling down to under her ear. "Only a little. You don't seem the Christmas presents buying sort of type."

"Pfft. Nonsense. I love going through the Christmas lingerie and-" he started but Clary clamped a hand over his mouth, arching a brow as she told him "My mother is here. Boyfriend or not, if she hears that, she will throw you off the back of this pick-up herself." She slid her hand away from his lips to rest upon his shoulder and Jace looked thoughtful "Would you be pissed off if I threw her off first?"

"Very."

"Ah, better not then." Jace sniggered, glancing up to see where they were now, suddenly freezing as he saw they were about to park up in front of the wedding shop. "Ah. Kill me now?"

"Nope."

"Urgh." Jace groaned, realizing as the truck stopped that he and Luke would be sat awkwardly together while the women got their dresses fixed up. But there was chance to talk to Luke on his chances of Jocelyn letting her daughter go off with him to wherever he chose.

There was the threat of Sebastian still hanging over their heads that Jace knew would be the first thing to pop into Jocelyn's head. It was nigh impossible to hide from that demon boy. And if it was just him and Clary… it may well turn dangerous.

Jace snorted quietly to himself as they both climbed out of the back, feet hitting tarmac- he was a Shadowhunter. He faced danger on a daily basis. If Sebastian wanted to be a little bastard and attempt to ruin their week away from the chaos of New York, so be it. He could try, and fail.

The shop bell tinkled as they walked in, and Jace and Luke were shoved aside to sit down next to the window while the white curtains were drawn behind the others.

"So why did you call me to come?" Jace asked the werewolf, wishing half-heartedly he was still in bed. Luke crossed his ankles and looked to the boy "I wanted to talk to you."

"Obviously."

Luke ignored the blunt tone "About Clary."

A pause and Jace cocked a brow, voice almost guarded "What about her?"

"It's about what I saw the other day, actually." Luke said lightly "I doubt you've forgotten so quickly."

"…I haven't. What, are you going to do a Jocelyn and warn me off?"

Luke laughed quietly at that "I could warn you every single day and it wouldn't make no difference. All I wanted to ask is that you're being careful with her."

There was an awkward pause and Jace let his eyes flicker to the man who was looking slightly uncomfortable. "If you're attempting to, ah" Jace started "give me the '_talk', _you're a good few years late. Save us both the embarrassment and say nothing else on this."

"Actually I wasn't. I was talking about _Clary._"

"Well I wasn't planning on knocking her up if that's what you're thinking. Yes, I'm sure our babies would be extraordinary good looking with my genes, but no, sorry."

"Jace, you're blowing things way out of proportion."

Jace snorted "says the werewolf who tried to give a Shadowhunter 'the talk.'"

Luke gave up well and truly, leaning back against the window and closing his eyes, saying in an exasperated voice "Just look after Clary, that's all I'm asking. She is like a daughter to me. No, she _is _my daughter. Valentine may have been her blood father but I was the one who watched her grow up."

There was silence and Jace asked hesitantly "Do you think Jocelyn would let me take Clary on holiday? For Christmas?"

"Just you two?"

"Yeah."

"You have more chance of being bridesmaid with Clary."

Jace looked thoughtful. "Well the gold would go _superbly_ with my hair."

Luke raised a hand and rubbed at his temple, groaning out as he closed his eyes "Where do you want to take her?"

"I have no idea yet." Jace said truthfully and Luke rolled his eyes "Paris?"

"Nah. Somewhere with a beach."

"Well you have Cannes. There's an Institute there run by the LaRoche's."

Jace thought about it- sunny Cannes? Perfect. But now…

"Good luck with Jocelyn. You're going to need it." Luke muttered under his breath, getting to his feet and pulling the door of the shop open, stepping outside for some air.

Jace slumped backwards in his seat, feeling sour- of all things to think up for a present, it would be one like this. But even if Jocelyn said No, he was still going to take her. Hell, Clary would probably draw a Portal and vanish to Cannes if she knew of the plans and her mother said No.

He tapped his finger against his knee rhythmically for a moment before the curtains opened, Clary stood there with Jocelyn. If they'd changed into their dresses, Jace had no idea. But Clary's hair was a little fluffed up at the back, so maybe she had. He wanted to make a remark about why hadn't she given him a private showing, but Jocelyn was there. If he was going to sweet talk her into letting him take her daughter on holiday, just the two of them, he needed to hold his tongue and keep her happy.

"What's with the glum expression?" Clary asked, holding her hands before her for him to take which he did in an instant, rising to his feet. He shook his head, lacing her fingers with her own, waiting until Jocelyn had left the shop to find Luke who was stood outside before saying "This is my happy face."

Clary arched a brow, sliding her hands from his own to take his face into them, leaning up on tiptoes to press a butterfly kiss to his lips, smiling as she stood before him. "Bored?"

"So bored I could fall on a seraph blade."

"Oh that's okay. Because mom and Luke are going to the florists."

Jace's face was impassable and Clary sniggered, lowering a hand to pat her pocket "I have taxi money from Luke. We can walk into the city centre; buy the rest of the Christmas presents, then-"

It all seemed to turn into one great big babble of sound for Jace, which ended with him clamping a hand over her mouth to shut her up.

_-Leave me a review my lovelies? ^-^-_


	5. Fire At Midnight

**Hellllllooooo my pretties! Here's the next chapter for you all to jump on ^-^ thank you for the lovely reviews last time! Have a cookie! Make that two cookies! Anyway, thanks again and I hope you all have an epic Valentines Day tomorrow! Here's hoping Valentine Morgenstern doesn't invade your house and kill you when you go "Be my Valentine?" anyway, I'm prattling on. Enjoy and don't forget to review! The more reviews I get, the faster I update! Cheers! X**

* * *

It was six days until Christmas when Clary got a card that very nearly destroyed all her festive spirit.

Isabelle frowned as she heard the news from her mother, that bodies of Shadowhunters were appearing all over the world. She didn't know why Maryse looked so very grave about it all, but then she showed her daughters the pictures.

And Isabelle realized.

Clary was at home with Simon prattling on about something to do with Christmas. He was brandishing the pair of Spongebob boxers in front of her face and she swatted them away, ignoring his comments that they were for Jace… and full of itching powder.

There was a sketchpad before Clary as she scribbled out sketches of the shining tree before her. Simon lay upon the floor, a sprawled mess. She reached over and prodded his cheek with a toe, causing him to flail and roll over onto his stomach, scowling up at her. "Just shove it in my mouth why don't you (?)" he huffed and Clary shrugged, setting the sketchpad down. "But you'd bite my toe."

"No I wouldn't. I'm a vampire, not a toe sucker."

"_Oh but you resemble one."_

Clary glanced over to the door as the familiar voice appeared, a smile appearing on her face as Jace shut the front door behind him.

Simon rolled his eyes and got to his feet at that, going "Eurgh. Time to escape. Goodnight Clary."

She watched in amusement as he hurriedly shoved the Spongebob boxers into his pocket before Jace saw and hurried out, ignoring the golden haired boy as he walked forwards.

"You just can't seem to stay away, can you?" she laughed out, getting to her feet. Jace snorted at that, taking her hands into his chilly own "Why would I want to stay at that place when I could be here? You know, invading your bed. Your shower, your-" he was silenced as Clary crashed her lips to his own, twining her arms around his neck and breathing out against his lips. "I have no issue with any of that. And I don't think you've properly invaded my bed yet anyway."

"Oh but I'm going to try."

"And try you will." Clary sighed in defeat, letting her eyes close as his cold lips touched her neck, sending little shivers from the cold as well as desire down her spine. They kissed tenderly for a few minuets, Clary winding a hand into his golden locks, not resisting the hand that was creeping down her spine.

And then came the knock on the door, making Jace groan and set his forehead to her own, gazing into the girls eyes "Now we should have guessed that was coming."

Clary pressed a swift kiss to his cheek and pulled away, walking over to the door and opening it. Isabelle stood there in an overlarge brown fur coat, her cheeks pink from the cold and a matching hat upon her head. She didn't wait to be invited in as she hurried inside, shivering violently.

"I just want it to stop snowing." She whined, pulling her hat off and setting it down upon the heated radiator to dry at least a little. Clary listened to Jace as he asked "Is there a reason you're here or-?"

The girl nodded, reaching inside her coat and pulling out a series of photographs. "Shadowhunter's have been dying recently." With a glance at Jace, he nodded "Yes. I heard."

Clary who had been out of the loop looked to them both with a frown and Jace told her "There's been Shadowhunter killings. No one we know, don't worry."

"Well these were just released for us to see. Mom thought you should see, Clary." Isabelle told her, sounding almost anxious. Clary frowned and took the pictures from her, looking at the first one. It was a man with his throat sliced open, chest bare with the word Merry carved into his skin. She didn't understand, flipping to the next picture that was another man, throat slit. The word Christmas was carved onto his chest this time.

Clary looked with horror as the next one was a woman with the word Little carved into her, and then another man with Sister sliced into him. She felt sick as she looked at the last one. There was no word, but just letters

J.C.M

Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern

She pressed them into Jace's hand, feeling even more sick as she muttered "I think I'm gonna puke."

"His handwriting is atrocious." Jace said absentmindedly as he looked at the last photo, but Clary could tell he was bothered. The angel boy's hand was very nearly screwing up the photos. Isabelle snagged them back and held up the last one, a note of finality in her voice as she told them "This one-" she held up the last photo "happened this morning. Just around the corner from the Institute… it was Alec who found him."

Clary let out a long breath, nodding a little "He's here?"

There was silence and Jace next to growled out "Let him show his face. I'll smash it in."

Clary clamped a hand over Jace's mouth, asking Isabelle again "Is he here?"

Isabelle nodded. "All the bodies led up to here, as if he killed them along the way." She watched Jace pull from Clary's hand, growling out "I want to find him and run him through with my sword."

Clary was just thinking about the 'Christmas card' her brother had sent. Was it really necessary to kill five Shadowhunters to just spell out 'Merry Christmas Little Sister?' and even sign it? It was disgusting and barbaric. Of course, he wouldn't care about that.

"Don't tell mom." Clary muttered out, knowing that she wouldn't react well. She knew the woman was sad about what had become of her son. Sad, angry… guilty as well. The grief over what her son had become, and who he could have been.

Clary felt a sudden burst of sadness. She'd never feel Jocelyn's grief, but she could attempt to imagine it. The woman had been happily married to a man she loved dearly, and then fallen pregnant. She'd been overjoyed at the news. But no, that same man had poisoned their child, turned him into this… monster. She'd carried her baby boy for all those months, only to find out at his birth just what he was.

She felt like crying, but instead she shoved the thoughts about her elder brother when he was a baby away and returned to reality where Jace was talking to Isabelle on what to do. Maryse had admitted nowhere was safe from him, so there was no use hiding deep inside the Institute. Jace was going to stay here and make sure Clary wasn't left alone. Even the news of Sebastian in the vicinity wasn't enough to wake her up. Jace noticed and told Izzy he'd be around later for instructions on what to do and where to be. He just wanted to keep Clary safe.

When Isabelle left, Jace promptly made Clary squeak in surprise and picked her up into his arms, saying "Come on sleepyhead."

"I'm not tired."

"You're falling asleep as we walk."

Clary sighed and rested her forehead against his shoulder as he walked them up to her bedroom and set her down upon her bed. She wound a hand into his shirt and kept him close, closing her eyes against his chest.

"You smell like oranges" she noticed and Jace laughed gently, pressing a kiss to the top of her head "Alec opened a can of Tango. It went all over me."

"Did you take your shirt off and act all sexy?" Clary asked, glancing up at him. Jace snorted and nodded "Yes. I took my shirt off and swung it around my head."

"Jace…"

Something about her tone made him look down. Clary's cheeks were flushed red as she muttered out "That… _thing. _I want to do it. With you."

Jace cocked a brow at that "You can say it you know."

Her cheeks were scarlet now as she muttered out "Sex." Jace was amused at her embarrassed expression and how she was attempting to avoid his eyes. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to just under her ear while his hand pressed itself flat to her stomach, telling her softly "Admit it; you're nervous."

"Aren't you?"

"No. Not at all."

Clary rolled her eyes at his confident words, but she could hear the slight waver in his tone. Lies. He was as nervous as she was. She raised a hand and rested it atop his own that was creeping downwards upon her stomach, breathing out "Not now."

The boy groaned into her neck, sighing out "the wait is killing me. The agony Clary, the agony."

Clary arched a brow at that, letting her other hand wind into his hair and pull him as gently as possible from her neck, gazing into his aureate eyes as she told him "Good things come to those who wait." She leaned forwards and captured his lips to her own, kissing at them hungrily for a moment with him replying just as passionately. Clary let out a tired giggle as he wandered down to her neck, kissing at it persuasively, laughing out "No Jace, not tonight. Mom and Luke are back soon. Can you imagine them coming back to… us?"

"Your mother would never let me see you again."

"That I'm sure of."

Jace raised his head and gazed into the girls eyes as he merely told her "Go to sleep."

"I'm not looking down."

"What do you mean?"

"You're hot and flustered. I'm betting you have a boner and-"

"_Goodnight Clary."_

**-OfChristmasTreesAndDemons-**

Clary drifted off to sleep rather easily, but it was the crack of dawn that she found herself waking up. She sighed and buried her head more into the warm chest before her, wondering why there weren't arms around her. Clary adjusted herself into a more comfier position, wondering where the covers were, groaning out "Jace, stop hogging the covers. It's cold."

When there was no answer, she growled lightly and groped around for the covers, pushing the boy back by his hard stomach, feeling around for the covers. She failed to find them.

It was as she slowly came to that she realized that stomach felt different to Jace's. More toned. His arms were leaner too, and legs slightly longer.

Clary's eyes widened and she let her hand go for the lamp, switching it on with her heart racing against her chest. The light came on and she let a gasp escape her, very nearly falling off the bed in sheer shock.

"Careful, you almost fell off then" the demon boy said in amusement, catching her arm and pulling her back onto the bed easily. His midnight eyes narrowed now as he added quietly "I wouldn't bother screaming for help, by the way. No one's home."

Clary scrambled to her feet with her eyes blazing, so very thankful she was wearing her old sweats. "Get out." She ordered, clenching her jaw. Sebastian rose to his feet, as tall as their father had been as he stared down at her, noting in amusement "Is that really a way to treat your big brother when he comes bearing a Christmas present?"

"After the card, I don't want to know what it is." Clary spat, yelling "Jace?!"

There was nothing but silence and after a pause, Sebastian told her with a heavy sigh "I told you a moment ago, little sister- no one's home."

"What have you done to him."

"Why do you instantly jump to conclusions involving my violent side? He's merely gone back to the Institute while you were sleeping because…" he smirked "he thought you were safe. It's very nearly dawn, and I have to be off soon, so hush."

Clary dashed for the open door but he had been expecting it, pouncing and slamming it shut, blocking her exit with a dark, playful smile about his lips, handsome features twisted almost. "You don't trust me?" he asked lightly and Clary's hand shot out to grab the handle and yank it open, to push him out of the way, but he merely grabbed her wrist and wrenched it away, pulling her close and snapping out in a cold, impatient tone. "Play nicely now little sister." He let her go and reached inside his black leather jacket, asking lightly as he rummaged around "Did you like my card, by the way?"

"It was disgusting. _You _are disgusting."

His hand froze inside his jacket, chuckling out "quite a bit of thought went into that. You should be grateful I put in the extra effort just for you."

Clary stared at her brother who looked almost pale and ghostly in the lamplight, his white blonde hair shining, tinged with gold from the glare of the bulb. But his eyes reflected the shadows, and in the darkness where the lamplight didn't reach, it was like his eyes were utterly and completely black.

"Merry Christmas my dear sister. No worries, I didn't steal it. I just had the inside engraved. Mother dearest missed one of the treasures when she stole them." He told her in a cheerful tone that seemed so very out of place, pressing a little box into her hand that she immediately let drop to the floor, glaring at the demon boy. "Get. Out." She demanded. "Never, ever set foot inside this house again. And never again in my life. Your end is coming, my 'brother.' And I hope it's nothing less than agonizing."

Sebastian tutted at that, not even glancing down to the floor where the little box was lying. "You're so grumpy when you're tired. You have the Morgenstern fire."

A door opened downstairs and Clary felt hope rise inside her chest. She hoped it was Luke and her mother, rather than just Jace who would go insane really.

Clary was ignored as the demon boy stalked forwards and towards her window, hands making short work of the latches as he wrenched them open, calling back over his shoulder "A pleasure seeing you again little sister. Pass my festive greetings to Jace. I wouldn't bother about our mother. She'll discard it like she discarded me." He placed a hand upon the window and literally jumped out. Clary didn't have to run over and stare down to know that he was gone.

The door was opened and Jace walked in, eyes immediately flickering to the window that was blowing a gale of snow and ice inside. "Clary-?" he frowned and she just muttered out "Sebastian…"

Jace's expression hardened, eyes not leaving Clary as she walked over to the window and closed it, locking it once more. "Did he hurt you?" Jace growled out, stalking over to her and taking her face into his hands. Clary shook her head. "I'm fine. He didn't hurt me. He just…" she looked down to the little box that was still lying upon the floor. Clary pulled away from Jace and walked over to it, picking it up into her hand. She had no idea what to expect. An eyeball or some other fucked up… thing? Jace watched as she opened the little black box, her eyes widening at the sight before her.

It was nothing she'd expected. Inside the box, nestled into its black velvet lining, was a locket. Slightly rectangle in shape with an M in the middle, a pattern of stars around the gilded letter that looked as if they were made of rubies. The whole thing was white gold, she was sure. Clary lifted it out by its matching white gold chain and turned to Jace, holding it up for him to see. His expression was blank, even when she popped the white gold catch and stared inside at the three letters that were engraved in elegant scripture.

C.A.M

Clarissa Adele Morgenstern.

Clary made a noise that she hoped was disgust, throwing the priceless Morgenstern treasure from her as hard as possible, not pausing to watch where it landed.

"_This is my fault. I'm so stupid… I thought that because it was so early, you'd be safe. I'm so, so stupid. He was probably waiting for me to leave. He knew I would, or he wouldn't have been here tonight."_

With a sigh, Clary looked up at Jace who was clenching his jaw in anger at himself. She crossed over to him and took his hands into her own, telling him quietly "It's fine. Look- all ten fingers and toes."

"He could have taken you. All because I was too impatient for morning and to wait for you to wake up."

Clary groaned and rested her forehead against the boys chest, feeling his arms, warm and protective, creep around her and hold her tight.

Five days now until Christmas, and it was shaping up to be a truly unique one. Both good and bad.

_-Be nice and drop me a review? Pretty please? ^-^-_


	6. Finally

**Oh hey what's that sound? It's the sound of an update. Hey my lovely readers ^-^ one, maybe two chapters left now D: so you can guess what is coming… very soon ;) anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews! Onwards and upwards! Read on and don't forget to review! x**

* * *

"_Seriously Jace. It's Christmas Eve, dark, snowing and you're eating ice cream?"_

"Why not?"

Clary tutted and stole the spoon from him as they lay in her bedroom upon the bed, shoving it into her mouth. Ben&Jerrys was like sex in a small bucket. _Huh _she realized _how can I say that when I haven't even… done it._

Snagging the spoon back, Jace delved into the Cookie Dough ice cream. "Have you got my present?" he asked innocently as he swallowed. Clary tutted and slapped his arm gently, leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his ice cream-tasting ones. She smiled against them "I might. You?"

"You'll have to wait and see."

A pout crossed Clary's face, but then she asked sweetly "Can I have some ice cream?"

"Sure." Jace replied, glancing down as he stuck the spoon back into the mixture, then bought it up to Clary's lips. She smiled and leaned forwards with her lips parting, but Jace merely turned it and shoved it into his own mouth with a wide, triumphant grin.

Clary slapped his arm again for that and Jace allowed her to steal the whole thing, including the spoon. She lay there with it upon her stomach, occasionally shoving some into her mouth as they talked. Seeing as it was Christmas Eve, Jocelyn had given in and allowed the pair to spend the day and night together wherever they wanted. But not too far away. Word of her sons visit a little while ago to Clary was fresh in her mind. And Jace wasn't letting her out of his sight, which was a good thing.

Jocelyn had refused point-blank to let him take Clary abroad. But Jace didn't mind- he had gotten the tickets anyway. In June, they would be off to France. The luxurious Cannes. Yes, Jocelyn was going to loath him for doing it, but he really didn't care. Nowhere was safe, which meant there wasn't that much risk at all. If Sebastian had gotten into the house and lay there with his sister next to him for god-knows how long, he could get in anywhere.

He was looking forwards to June. It was going to be fun. Lounging on the beach with a bikini-clad Clary… what could be better than that?

_Sex on the beach _his mind told him.

When Jace went to take the ice cream back, Clary just went to bite his fingers, clutching it protectively to her chest.

Once the ice cream was gone, Jace suggested, tossing the empty pot into the bin next to the door "I want you to come back to the Institute. I have a surprise for you."

"Will I like it?"

"I should think so." His tone was mysterious. Clary glanced to the window where the snow was starting to fall heavier through the darkness, groaning out "But the snow. And it's getting a little late."

"I'll get us a taxi. Lazy."

"I'm not lazy. Just…" she searched for an appropriate word but fell short, huffing out "Fine. I'm having a lazy moment."

"You're spending the night there, okay? Your night bag is still there too." Jace told her, rolling off the bed and getting to his feet. After tugging Clary to her feet, she slipped her boots on that were lying next to the door, sighing and turning to face the blonde haired boy who was yanking his socks back on, then followed by boots.

"But I have to be back early, okay?" Clary told him almost sternly, grabbing his scarf and tying it around his neck. He nodded and stole a kiss from her lips, muttering against them. "Busy on Christmas Day?"

"You know why. Presents. Mom would go mad if I missed it."

Jace chuckled and nodded, trailing his lips down to a spot under her ear that he knew she liked. Clary let her eyes close for a moment before muttering out "Come on then. Or are you going to stand here all day turning me on?"

"I'm turning you on?"

Clary flushed darkly and ignored him, pulling away and changing the subject "Is Alec staying at Magnus' for Christmas?"

"I suspect so. Magnus probably has a Christmas tree onesie to wear that day. Or a reindeer one. No, he will dress Alec us as Rudolph and he can wear a Santa suit and ride Al-"

"_Whoa there. No more."_

"Actually, he's holding a Christmas party tomorrow night. We're invited. I think." Jace told her and Clary arched a brow, lacing her arms around his waist. "Do you want to go?"

"Hmm. Do you have any other plans for tomorrow night?"

Clary shook her head, tracing small patterns upon his back, and thinking

_But tonight, I certainly do._

**-OfChristmasTreesAndDemons-**

When they arrived at the Institute, the taxi paid, Clary had an idea in mind. It was embarrassing to think about, but it had to be done.

"I'll be there in a moment. I just need to go and see Izzy." She told Jace as they stopped outside his room, shrugging off her coat and pressing a swift kiss to his lips.

Jace nodded without asking why, taking her coat from her and watched her walk down the corridor before slipping into his room a second later.

Clary paused outside of Isabelle's room, taking a deep breath and muttering to herself "In and out. As quick as you can, Clary." She knocked on the door twice, praying the girl was here and awake. She was as she replied "Come in."

She stepped inside and Isabelle was sat on her bed, painting her toenails a mixture of green and red. They looked more than festive. Isabelle looked up and smiled, asking "Have you seen Alec?"

"I haven't. Jace mentioned he might be at Magnus'?"

Izzy looked glum at that. "He better be here in the morning. I got him presents." She sighed. But then her face brightened up. "Are you here to help with the last minuet wrapping? Or give me my present early?"

Clary laughed lightly in embarrassment as she muttered out "I came to ask you something Izzy."

There was a frown upon the girls face as she spied Clary's nervous own. Suddenly she spluttered out "Are you pregnant?!"

"No!" Clary very nearly yelled, flushing a deep dark red. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Oh thank the Angel. The last thing we need around here are little Jace's. Bastards in the making." Isabelle said sweetly. Clary replied in a matching tone "They would probably by mine too. You can't call my children 'bastards.'"

Isabelle giggled and shook her head a little, sighing out "Okay, now we've established you're not pregnant, what _do_ you want?"

Clary felt her cheeks start to redden once more and she cleared her throat, mumbling out "What we talked about. Before."

"Uh-?"

"Concerning me and Jace."

"I don't follow, Clary."

Clary groaned and closed her eyes, half yelling out "Protection. You know…"

Isabelle understood immediately and arched a brow high, her eyes sparkling interestedly as she chirped out "Are you and Jace _finally _going to have sex?"

_Did she really need to be that blunt? _Clary just thought, feeling totally embarrassed. When she didn't answer, Isabelle turned away and stepped over to a draw, yanking it open and calling over her shoulder "Which kind do you want? I have-"

"I don't care. Just… give me one."

"Wow. You are no fun. Just put a plastic bag over his-"

Clary cleared her throat loudly, cheeks on fire. So much for in and out.

Isabelle trotted back over and Clary refused to look down as she dropped a few into her hand, telling her "There. Enough for now until morning."

"Bloody hell. Do I look like a machine?"

"Not you. But I'm confident that Jace is." She flashed the girl a wide smirk and folded her arms, brow arching once more. Clary shoved the multicolored foil packets into her back pocket and asked after a pause "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Hello? You're going to have sex with Jace. I expect details tomorrow."

"Isabelle. I am not giving you details."

"But I gave you those condoms."

"Just because you gave me co- _them, _it doesn't mean you get to hear about my sex life." Clary told her, growing more and more embarrassed by the passing second and Isabelle looked almost disappointed. She turned away to leave and heard a voice call after her

"Have fun!"

_Oh god._

**-OfChristmasTreesAndDemons-**

Clary's face was still tinged red when she walked into Jace's room, so deep in thought and trying her best to ignore the little packages in her back pocket that seemed to be weighing her down. It was a nervous excitement.

She never noticed the room until she looked up, blinking in surprise. Jace stood in the middle with a grin upon his face, raising a hand. "Christmassy enough for you?"

The room was dim with green and red fairy lights the only light source. They were stringed above his bed and in the corner of the room, a Christmas tree sat with its star brushing the ceiling. It was completely lit up in red berry lights.

"Oh-!" She squeaked out, a smile twitching upon her face as she closed the door behind her. Jace was a picture of red as he took Clary's hands, tugging her towards him. "Do you like it?" he asked playfully and she nodded, looking around with her smile growing- it was beautiful. There were even a few stockings with runes of goodwill stitched in red hanging from a pair of axes upon the wall, and a snowglobe upon the shelf. A small model version of Alicante could be seen inside. She wanted it.

"This is divine." Clary laughed out, tugging him over to it and freeing her hands so she could pick it up and shake it. Snow fell over the city, resting upon the demon towers. Jace stepped behind her and rested his chin upon her shoulder, sliding his hands down her t-shirt clad side. Clary stopped dead, placing the snowglobe back onto the shelf as his hand slipped into her back pocket, pulling out one of the little silver packets. "Clary?" he asked in a curious tone and she turned around in his arms, biting her bottom lip as she laughed out nervously "I just- I mean-" her words stopped in her throat. Jace said nothing as he leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, whispering quietly afterwards "Were you planning on using them to make balloon animals?"

"No."

"Balloon flowers?"

"No."

"Well they certainly aren't for the vampire. Unless he's knocked someone out and managed to figure out how to-" he was silenced by Clary pressing a finger to his lips, blurting out with her cheeks bright red. "For us. Just us." She removed her finger and Jace was silent for a moment. "Are you sure?" he asked with a light frown and without hesitation, Clary nodded. "I'm sure."

Jace paused for the briefest of seconds before leaning back down and pressing his lips again to her own, raising a hand and resting it atop her cheek. "Well" he breathed against her lips "now? Tonight?"

Clary felt her heart start to truly hammer against her chest at his words. It had seemed such a good idea earlier, now it was causing her to have second thoughts. Jace guessed and chuckled lowly in her ear "You don't have to do this." Clary felt his hand slide down to the front of her jeans, playing with the metal of her zipper, causing her to swallow hard and reply simply with "I want to."

Jace let his hands rest underneath her backside and hitched her up onto his hips, Clary gazing into his eyes that were filled with something that she knew to be lust. He carried her over to the bed and pressed her down onto it, Clary feeling the soft covers mold to her shape. She lay there with her arms by her sides, eyes watching Jace as he tugged at the hem of his jumper, pulling it off over his head and tossing it aside. Her hands came back to life as she spied the black t-shirt underneath, hooking her fingers under the bottom and dragging it up over his head, throwing it aside where it joined his jumper.

Under the lights of red and green, his bare chest was bright with the Marks shadowed. Clary let a finger trace the one near his neck before letting her hand press against the spot over his heart; it was racing against her palm as if he'd ran a mile, his breathing slightly ragged, as if he was as nervous as she was.

"Relax baby." She told him soothingly, wondering just how they'd reversed roles. She was the one who would probably need calming down sooner or later. This was her first time, not his.

"I am relaxed." Jace laughed, leaning down and pressing a quick but passionate kiss upon her lips. Clary let her hand travel down until she reached the front of his jeans, rubbing her palm against the bulge already formed there. Her heart spluttered as her confidence failed her. Clary closed her eyes and rested her head against the pillow as Jace's fingers swiftly tugged her shirt off over her head, moving the hair from her closed eyes. She heard the sound of a zipper being tugged down, then small movement as he yanked his jeans off. Clary sneaked an eye open and felt her breath catch at the sight of his bare, lean back as he tossed both jeans and boxers onto the floor. His shoes and socks along with them.

"Now- _my _turn to tell you to relax." Jace chuckled in a soft tone, leaning down and resting his hands at her hips for a second, but then his fingers had swiftly and expertly opened her jeans and Clary stared up at the ceiling that was streaked with red and green as he slowly teased them down.

Clary realized she'd been holding her breath as Jace pressed a kiss to the spot just below her naval, causing her to let out a long, loud breath, her cheeks on fire as she realized how embarrassing it had sounded. A small moan had escaped her at the same time. _Move your hands Clary _she told herself, but they stayed dead at her sides, attempting to regulate her breathing as Jace tugged her boots and socks off. A jolt shot up Clary's spine as the jeans and panties left her form, leaving her just in her bra. Clary forced her confidence to return as she sat up, hands finally coming to life as she reached behind her, eyes locked upon Jace's own that looked amber in the dim light. They were filled with wanting. The kind that made Clary clench her stomach tight. But there was also love in the. Pure and wild. It made her heart flutter and calmed her nerves.

Clary unhooked her bra with fingers that were no longer shaking, relieved that she had a decent one on. It was dark blue with black leopard print. Her panties matched. She wondered if Jace had noticed.

But he wasn't staring at the scrap of fabric that Clary let fall over the side of the bed and onto the floor, he was staring at her. As if she was the only thing in the world that he could see, or even matter. His eyes were blazing now to Clary as they took in the sight before them. Any worries that he wouldn't find her perfect or to his taste trickled from her mind as he told her hoarsely "You are so beautiful."

Clary just gazed into those more than perfect eyes as he lowered her back onto the bed, raising a hand and brushing stray ginger strands from her eyes. She could tell that he was hesitating, trying to put the moment off as long as he could.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, resting her hands flat upon the taut muscles of his stomach. They were like iron covered with a fine layer of warm soft silk. Clary never wanted to stop touching them they were that inviting.

Jace shook his head, dipping his head down with his honey hair shining emerald in the light, whispering out as if afraid "I'm fine."

"Jace." Clary removed a hand from his toned stomach and brushed it to his cheek. She felt lips press to it, his voice murmuring out "Nothing's _wrong. _It's right. Everything is right. I just find myself unable to believe how gorgeous you are." A pause and he quoted "'People are like stained-glass windows. They sparkle and shine when the sun is out, but when the darkness sets in, their true beauty is revealed only if there is a light from within.' And you burn, Clary. Burn like the sun. Brighter than a star."

Clary wanted to think up some perfect line to respond, but words died in her throat. _Actions speak louder than words _she just thought, crashing her lips to his own. She felt hot, her skin on fire with apprehension and a newly found impatience. Clary arched her hips up to brush against the inside of Jace's thigh as if to remind him they were naked. They'd been so lost up in the moment that she herself had forgotten.

Jace said nothing as he continued to kiss her, parting her lips with his own as they kissed tenderly. But Clary could feel his hand sliding down the outside of her left leg. Then it was resting inside her thigh, her stomach taut with wanton desire. A soft groan escaped her lips as she felt a pair of fingers slip slowly but unfaltering inside her, trying not to feel embarrassed at how ready and moist she was. This was Jace. He wasn't going to laugh at her. There was no need to feel like this.

"Ah-" she gasped quietly against his lips, her own stopping dead. As she felt herself adjust to the foreign feeling that was shooting up inside of her, she arched her hips gently, encouraging him to continue. He responded to her touches with slow circular movements, applying pressure to the appropriate places and spots he knew she'd like.

Lips touched her own once more, and this time they were rough. It felt good. Clary felt herself responding with a low groan rumbling in her throat, hands sliding down his muscled back where they rested against his hips. A louder sound she couldn't distinguish escaped her before she could stop herself. The feeling of embarrassment washed over her again, but it was soon forgotten about as the feeling of intense carnal pleasure the fingers invading her were creating seemed to rise up above all else she was feeling. Her lips forgot they were kissing as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. His fingers seemed to pump faster and Clary gasped out, closing her knees a fraction with her eyes snapping back open "Jace. S-stop."

He stopped instantly and she saw the frown appearing on his face. "What's wrong?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Clary wanted to groan in annoyance as he pulled his fingers out. She wanted to grab his hand from her knee and shove it roughly back down between her legs, ordering him to carry on creating the luxuriating feeling that had been building up nicely, but held it back as she tried to think of how to say what she wanted next. Something better.

"I-" she mumbled as her confidence failed her. But then she forced out, cheeks once more a picture of crimson "I-I want you inside me." Immediately after, she fought the urge to raise her hands and hide her face. There was no pretty way of asking _fuck me Jace._

"Are you sure?" Jace murmured into her ear and she nodded. Without hesitation, he sat up and Clary watched him reach backwards. For some reason, she kept her eyes fixed firmly upon his hand until it returned with a little foil packet.

_Of course it's not going to be a dagger this time. It's all fine now. He is fine now. _She reminded herself, letting her head fall back to stare at the ceiling. It was littered with green and red bursts of light. Clary couldn't help but think of just how romantic the whole situation was. There was a little tearing noise as he opened the packet and Clary felt the nerves rise up once again. It was going to hurt, that was the only thing worrying her now. She remembered in High School when she'd been in Sex Ed. She and the rest of the class who were ignorant at the age of thirteen about sex had been surprised to hear that the first time hurt. It had been another reason she hadn't really wanted to do it; she knew it would hurt.

And it did. Clary whimpered softly in pain as he eased gently into her, feeling her hands slide up to rest at his back. It stung and throbbed. Jace heard her and sighed, touching his lips to her own and telling her with regret in his voice "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry my love. Come on- it'll be fine in a moment." He pushed in all the way to the hilt and Clary let out a long breath against his lips, replying with her voice quiet "Don't hesitate. It hurts more when you do."

Jace's hands took hold of her own and she squeezed them encouragingly, telling him it was okay. That she was okay and that he could continue. He pulled out almost completely before slipping back inside of her, a groan escaping the both of them. Clary arched her hips sharply as he hit a sensitive spot, surprising herself; it happened involuntary as if she couldn't control herself.

At first it was painful, Clary's nails digging into the back of Jace's hand. But then as he picked up the pace, bursts of pleasure started up as well, mingling with the pain. Before long, it dominated the agony and Clary wanted more of the boy.

Jace pulled a hand away and reached down to hook under her left leg, hitching it up to near his waist. Clary instantly felt the difference as he hit a new depth, a heavy moan escaping her. Jace held her leg up and the girls' free hand groped for something to hold. She settled for his golden locks, winding her fingers into its silky strands and tilting her head back, feeling frantic lips under her chin.

It felt like there was no one else in the world but them as Clary timed her hip movements with his own thrusts, hoping she wasn't too inexperienced. She'd get better with experience she reminded herself. But for this time, she was more than willing to let Jace take the reins and show her just how much he loved her. His movements were precise and careful with just the right amount of wildness.

"I love you so, so much-" Jace breathed out against her chest, his hold upon her leg almost vice-like by now. She liked it. The way he held her hand as tight as she was. The way his breathing was as ragged and wild as her own. The way he made her feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world. The way he made her feel so safe and adored... the love of his life.

Clary wanted to reply but her words were replaced by a loud cry of exhilaration, her mouth falling open as she felt her stomach start to tighten in a way she had never experienced before.

"Jace… I think-" she started but she was silenced by him crashing his lips to her own, tongues battling for dominance over the other. Clary allowed Jace to win and claim her mouth with his fervid own, feeling their hands slip and slide with sweat within each other. Jace let her leg and hand go, fisting his hands into the covers either side of her elbows as his own release started to build like water rushing into an empty dam.

Clary wanted to cover her mouth with her hand to muffle the noise when she eventually came, but she never had chance as it escaped her, loud and clear with her hips bucking roughly up against him, hand yanking painfully at the handful of hair she had a grip on. She let her free hand travel to his abdomen, fingers feeling the tautness of it as he followed suit, spilling into her with a loud groan that made his whole body rumble. A few more thrusts later and she felt Jace collapse with exhaustion onto her.

The pair of them lay there panting for a good few minuets. Clary's hand loosened its grip upon his hair and fell to the bed where it lay limp with her other. Jace's face was buried in her neck and Clary could both hear and feel his breaths coming out in heavy, short bursts. She raised a hand and absent-mindedly stroked his hair that was soaked with sweat back until he raised his head to gaze into her eyes. Clary could see that his eyes looked completely gold, his iris the smallest of dots. "Hello." She laughed out breathlessly, watching an exhausted but happy smile spread across his face. It was like seeing the sun after a long, long night. Clary just leaned forwards the last few centimeters and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, trailing her hand down to trace the line of his jaw, her fingers slipping off his chin and falling onto his damp chest.

"I just need to switch the tree off. I'll be back in a moment sweetheart. Make yourself comfortable." he whispered, kissing her gently. Clary felt him rise up onto his knees, pulling out of her. She couldn't be bothered to watch as she lowered a hand to her aching abdomen, wriggling under the covers and waiting for him to join her. The bed was damp with sweat and screwed up under her.

It suddenly dawned on her that she had spent the entire night with Jace. Finally at long last had sex with him. Clary knew it would be an experience she would never forget, and she was right. She certainly didn't want to forget this anytime soon.

The Christmas tree lights vanished from the room, leaving the much dimmer red and green ones on above the bed. Clary turned her head and watched the shadowy bare form of Jace return, disappointed she couldn't see any details through the darkness and slip under the covers with her. With a sleepy, mentally and physically exhausted smile, Clary snuggled up to him and buried her face into his blazing chest, the covers over them both. Jace sneaked a hand around her and rubbed her back gently, whispering out "I bet Izzy heard you. You make a lot of noise for someone so small. And loudly at that."

"Oh shut up." Clary retorted quietly, kicking his ankle as soon as her foot found it. Her cheeks couldn't go any redder, she was sure. Jace sniggered for a moment and Clary told him sweetly "I'll just blame the noise on you."

"My voice isn't high pitched."

"It was tonight."

Jace kicked her ankle back and Clary giggled, twining her arms around his bare torso, letting her eyes close against him. Silence fell until she broke it by whispering into the darkness. "I love you Jace."

"_I love you too Clary. More than anything in this world."_

**-Review :D**


	7. Christmas Morning

**Hey guys! Last chapter at long last! Phew. BUT. I'm tempted to write a sequel? Would you all read it if I did? Anyway, cough smut cough in this chapter it's M of course. You have been warned. Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and comments! I love you all!**

**Thank you again! x**

* * *

It was her phone buzzing from within her crumpled jeans that woke Clary up. She disentangled herself from Jace's arms and the covers, feeling around for it.

"Yeah?" she answered sleepily, running a finger through her tangled ginger locks.

"Clary. Where the _hell are you?! I said you could spend the night there, but not stay there the next day!_"

It was her mother. And she sounded angry.

"I'm at the Institute," Clary sighed in defeat. There was no point in lying. The effect was instantaneous.

_"You spent the night in Jace's bed didn't you."_

"Mom, but-"

"But nothing Clarissa. You missed opening gifts to laze around in bed with Jace. I don't want to know what you've both been doing. Except one thing-"

"Mom don't go there-"

"Oh yes I will. Because the last thing I need is _you getting pregnant!_"

Clary's cheeks were burning red as she groaned out, "I'm not stupid."

"Sometimes I wonder. Don't bother coming home until tomorrow, me and Luke are going up to the farmhouse because there's been some damage from the snowfall." The call ended and Clary just sat there on the floor with the phone in her lap, sighing lightly with her eyes closing- great. Just great.

"I'm guessing that was your mom?" Jace's arms slipped around her shoulders from behind, lips touching her cheek. She sighed, leaning back against his bare chest. "What time is it?"

"Just gone midday," Jace replied, voice a murmur in her neck. His hands creeped around to her stomach, stroking it gently. Clary groaned, leaning her head back and catching his lips to her own. Memories of the previous night rose up inside her mind, heart starting to race.

"I…" she sighed. "Well mom's gone with Luke to the farmhouse."

"Does that mean I have you all to myself?" Jace growled playfully into her neck, causing her to groan gently, trying and failing to pull away. "You can't," she started half-heartedly. "It wouldn't be right."

"You can have my present later," Jace told her, picking her up into his arms and carrying her back to the bed and placing her there. Clary just smiled as he straddled her hips in an instant, as bare as she was still. There was nothing awkward though. Nothing at all.

"I want one of them now," she just asked, tracing her hand up his spine. Clary felt shivers shoot up Jace's body at her touch. There was no way he could say No.

Clary lay there as he leaned over the side of the bed, snagging the last little silver foil wrapped packet off the floor. She wondered what it meant that they were having sex again the next morning. Well, afternoon. The previous night had worn them both out.

Well, not worn them out enough apparently.

"Wait-" Clary's hand shot out, snagging his wrist. Her heart was pounding, but the previous night had given her a certain confidence she'd never had before. "Lie down," she told him, her cheeks fiery red. Jace chuckled at that, setting the packet down. "Are you sure?" he mused, rolling onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

Clary nodded, shuffling back so she was sat just below his knees. She wasn't going to lie, she _was _nervous. Never before had she done something like this.

And Jace knew.

"You don't have to," he told her, raising a hand and brushing the stray ginger strands from Clary's emerald eyes. "I'm nor forcing you. I'd never do that."

"I know," Clary smiled, leaning down to press a kiss to his lips, tracing a hand up his chest. It reacted to her touch, and it made her smile. She grinned against his lips. "But tell me; truthfully… you want me to do this don't you?"

Jace laughed at that, trailing a hand up her spine. Clary shivered. "I do want this," he admitted. "Bad. Really bad."

She never replied as she trailed her lips down the side of Jace's neck, moving further and further down. Now she had reached his chest, then his navel. Clary's lips brushed the ragged scar on Jace's chest. She paused to press a soft kiss to it. After all, she had been the one to put it there. When she had stabbed him to save him, separate him from her brother.

Clary let a hand slide down Jace's legs, reveling in how muscled, let lean they were. Like a lion.

It felt strange to Clary that it was simply because of her that he had a boner like the previous night. She wondered what it was like to be a boy. They seemed to get turned on so very easily. Just the mere idea of what she was going to do to him had caused this.

Jace watched with his teeth clenched in anticipation as Clary took a hold of him, and before he had time to prepare himself, she'd lowered herself and taken him into her mouth.

He gasped out loud as he felt Clary's tongue brush his length, staring at the ceiling now. Wow. He hadn't expected that. For it to feel _that _good. Yes, he'd done it before with other girls.

But with Clary, it was different.

She'd stopped now, backing off with her cheeks scarlet. "Did I-?" she started, sounding embarrassed. "Did I do that right?"

Jace found it adorable how she sounded so worried now. He chuckled. He couldn't help it. "Clary," he told her. "It's rude to stop once you've started."

She was still red in the cheeks, but Clary giggled at that. A moment later, Jace was breathing heavily as she drew him into her warm, wet cavern again.

"You dare stop now," Jace groaned out as she flicked her tongue over the head of his length. His fisted a hand into her hair, encouraging her. Jace arched his hips in time with her languid tongue movements, noting there was no hesitation there at all now. It was like she was over her embarrassment now, and damn was he enjoying it.

Clary winced at how tight Jace's grip on her hair, but said nothing. From the way he was moaning in a low tone at the ceiling, he wasn't aware of anything else other than what she was doing to him. She liked the thought of that.

It was just them two. Only them.

As her teeth nipped at him just the way he liked, Jace arched his hips sharply up against her. _Dear God Clary, _he just thought to himself, closing his eyes. _By the Angel…_

When Jace came, it was powerful. Much more powerful than he'd been expecting. For such a little thing, she had such an amazing mouth on her. He just lay there as he came down, utterly taken aback. He knew all these experiences with Clary would be amazing, but not this amazing. Never in a million years.

He was only aware of the world around him coming back to him when Clary lay down next to him. Jace drew Clary into his chest, breathing out, "anything else you fancy doing?" he was only half joking. She laughed at that, burying her face into his neck. "I've never done that to anyone before," she mumbled there, sounding embarrassed again.

Jace raised a hand, stroking her hair back gently as he told her, "did you secretly practice on banana's?"

"Jace. You're ruining the mood."

"What? It was a genuine question!" Jace was grinning cheekily as he leaned forwards, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. "It was a compliment, by the way."

"I will never eat bananas the same way again now."

"Oh but I'm significantly bigger than a banana."

"Jace, don't go there," Clary told him, but was trying not to laugh. It was hard not to. She just felt giggly and warm. All she wanted was Jace's arms around her. She was in such a cuddly mood.

Clary felt herself saying before she could stop herself, "save that last one for tonight."

Jace cocked a brow, tracing a hand over her shoulder. "Someone's come around. I'm not complaining. Just saying… I have some myself."

"You mean," Clary huffed, "that I went to Isabelle for nothing? Was forced to endure her asking for details later today?"

"Are you going to tell her?"

"No! Jace-!"

"Shame." He was grinning. "But I'm still pretty sure the whole Institute heard you last night."

"And they heard you this morning."

"I wasn't loud."

"You must be going deaf." Clary said smugly, sitting up. "Do you want your present now?"

Jace blinked, then nodded. "Sure." He watched as Clary got up and wandered over to her bag that was in the corner of the room. She must have deposited it there without him noticing. Jace just stared at the back view intently until she turned. The front view was so much better though.

She seated herself down next to him, holding out the little wrapped gift. It was in starry cartoon paper that made him laugh. The card was in a red envelope. He tore it open without hesitation, staring at the ink drawing on the front. Clary had done it for sure, for it was a Christmas tree with runes on the baubles. Inside was the standard Christmas card stuff, but this one had _I love you. Always. Your Clary _at the end. It made him smile. His cheeks hurt. Jace hadn't smiled so much for so long. It felt good. Almost as good as Clary's lips and what she could do with them.

They were such a pair of teenagers on Christmas morning together. And then there was the fact they'd slept together for the first time. Clary's utter first time Jace remembered. She probably hurt, but she wasn't saying anything. Maybe she couldn't feel the stinging in her abdomen because of the joy she was feeling? Jace hoped so. He didn't want her in pain on Christmas day.

Now he opened the little present that was the size of his fist. It was a little leather case. Clary's cheeks were red as she muttered out. "I didn't know… what else to get you. I'm sorry."

The first thing he saw was a thin silver chain, then a silver rectangle. On the front was nothing, but when he turned it over, there were the initials J.H there.

"No matter your last name," Clary told him, "You are a Herondale by blood. You're part of a bloodline, and I think you should remember that. And I think your father, your real father, Stephen, and your mother would be so proud of you."

Jace popped the catch open and stared at the love rune that was etched into the left side, and a photo of them on the right. It was from a little while back when the snow was heavy upon the ground. Clary had his hat on. It was much too big for her and his hair was everywhere, both their cheeks pink from the cold. Their smiles were so wide that even in a mere photo, their eyes were sparkling.

It made his heart contract. The sentimental value of what he was holding was off the charts.

Suddenly, he wished he'd bought her something else. No. She'd love what he'd gotten her.

He leaned over the bed now to the cabinet, snagging the large envelope there. Clary looked suspicious as she took it, then opened it.

"I didn't… get you a card," he said awkwardly. Clary laughed, shaking her head as she tore open the envelope. The two plane tickets fell out onto the bed and she stared at them, frowning lightly. "What are th-?" Clary started, but then realized as she spluttered out. "Cannes? Are you serious?"

"Yes."

"How… how did you get mom to agree to that?"

"She didn't agree," Jace assured her, fastening the chain around his neck. The locket was cold against his hot skin but he didn't care. Clary laughed at that, her eyes sparkling with excitement. A moment later, she'd thrown her arms around his neck, hugging him so tightly he was wondering if suffocating was a real danger.

"I love it," she told him, her cheeks hurting from smiling so much. "Thank you so much. I can't wait. I love you so much Jace."

Jace smiled at that, catching the girl's lips to his own. "I love you too," he murmured. "So, so much. With all my heart and soul, Clary. Always."

They spent most of the morning in bed, cuddling and kissing with the covers on the floor. Jace liked it. They were normal. Like a normal teenage couple.

"Do you want to skip Magnus's Christmas party?" Jace asked in an innocent voice, and it made Clary arch a brow. "Why that tone?"

"Because I have Isabelle's present to you under the bed. Well, to us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means lingerie. The minimal kind."

_"…yeah let's skip this party."_

**-Review! :D**


End file.
